New Discoveries
by poetic heart 75
Summary: Dean and Sam find two girls they suspect are in trouble


New Discoveries

At The Palms Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada two girls sat at a black jack table gambling their hard earned money at the table.

Crash: "Oh come on, Jade. You can't seriously be telling me you're going to quit right now."

Jade: "You can't seriously tell me your going to keep on gambling. We are winning. Do you realize there is over 500, 0000 on this table right now? We have enough money to last us a good while."

Crash: "That's the beauty of it. I could double it all on the next hand. You know I can do it."

Jade: "If you lose this money, I swear to God I will personally kill you."

Crash: "Come on; trust your younger sister a little bit here."

She lovingly squeezes Jade's tense shoulder and puts another 500 in the pot.

Jade had been getting a lot of "unexplained" headaches lately. She couldn't exactly put her finger on what was causing the headaches.

She also found herself having a reoccurring dream about two brothers and a house fire. There was a strapping older gentleman who had pulled the two brothers from the fire. The one was just a baby and the other was maybe 5 years old at the most. The strong resemblance to her own father and the gentlemen in the dream was enough to make her think maybe she was being told something.

She never shared with Crash about the strange dream and the connection to the older gentlemen. She'd probably think Jade was crazy and had been watching too much TV or something. Besides, Crash never really new their Dad too much. Come to think of it, he disappeared not that long after Crash turned 5. Never explaining what took him away from them. Just that he was going on a hunting trip and never returned.

Meanwhile,

Sam: "You can't be serious, Dean."

Dean: "Oh come on, we haven't had any calls to go out on a job in a while. This is our opportunity to actually have some fun and enjoy ourselves a bit. We can be normal for the night. I know how you love the idea of a normal life."

Sam: "Las Vegas? You call gambling; lose women and drinking all night an opportunity to be normal?"

Dean: "Well, since you put it like that, hell yeah. That sounds normal to me."

Sam: "What if we get a call while we are in the casino? There is no way your going to be able to hear your phone over all that noise in there."

Dean: "Would you stop being such a damn woman? God, you worry more then an old married lady. Now, let's check in."

Dean goes up to the check in counter to reserve him and his brother a room. Crash and Jade are still at the black jack table. Crash throws her hands up in the air in a triumphant stance as she doubles her money on the black jack.

Jade: "Come on, Crash. We should cash out. You're hot streak could cool off at any time and we could be broke again. I don't want to watch all that money go back into the damn card table. Cash out your chips and lets go have some real fun with that money."

Crash: "Um mm, I am having real fun with this money. I'm not gambling the whole wad of it. You see I put some of that in my pocket."

She pats her jacket pocket and the chips rattle around like lose change in a jar.

Jade: "Let me go cash the chips in then since you're insisting on pushing your luck."

Crash reluctantly empties her pockets into one of those plastic buckets and Jade shakes her head. Leaving her hyper active sister to the table and all her personal luck or lack of.

Sometimes Crash could be stubborn as a mule and just wouldn't listen to Jade or her instincts telling her when something wasn't quite right or needing to stop. Crash wasn't really into letting her older sister take care of her

Jade heads over to the cashier cage and dumps her chips into a bucket. She spots the two brothers standing at the counter with their backs to her.

Jade: "Ouch, how are YOU doing Mr. Tall dark and sexy. Man, I hope that's not your boyfriend."

The man at the cage: "Excuse me, Miss? I can help you over here."

Jade: "Oh, sorry about that. I was a little bit distracted by the scenery walking by right now."

She hands him the bucket of chips and he gives her the cash for them. She quickly files the money away in her wallet so not to tempt anyone into jacking her for it. Sometimes the blond hair and blue eyes gave the impression that she was stupid and had no brain in her head. When in reality, she was quite smart and had her head on pretty damn tight and straight.

Suddenly, Jade starts to get a little dizzy.

Jade: "Whoa better lay off of the karma kazi's for awhile."

She tries to shake it off, but the site of the older brother sends a flash of bright light passed her eyes. This causes Jade to reach out for the wall next to her and brace herself. She is taken down to her knees by the intense feeling in her head. Suddenly, she felt like she was in a dream, but she was wide awake.

The bright light yielded to a dream of a house on fire and there was the gentlemen standing in a doorway.

"Take your brother. Get out of here and don't look back."

"Dad, the girls were here. They saw it."

"Go now Dean! Get out of here."

Another flash, the gentlemen and two boys are outside and Jade is standing in her own front yard alone. Suddenly, as unexplained as the flash, reality comes back and Crash is standing next to her screaming her name at her.

Jade: "I can hear you. Stop screaming like an idiot."

Crash: "You scared the shit out of me. You wouldn't answer me. What the hell just happened to you?"

Jade: "Too much karma kazi and not enough food. I think my blood sugar is fucked up. All I could hear was my blood pressure rushing in my ears. So, sorry I didn't say something to you."

Crash: "Blood pressure? Is that why you had your head in your hands?"

Jade: "Yeah. It gave me an intense headache. I saw a flash of light and the next thing I know, I was conscious and you were standing here screaming like I'm deaf. Not helping the headache, by the way Cheryl."

Crash: "I'm sorry. It's not every day my sister passes out in a Casino and causes everyone to look at her like she's crazy."

Jade: "Show is over people."

She waves to some of the by standers who have gathered around. The crowd is dispersing now that they have noticed she's alive and well.

Crash: "Yes. Your ability to stand around and stare is duly noted in my book. If I ever want someone to watch my sister go down and do absolutely nothing, I'll give you a call."

The crowd is pretty much gone now. Jade shakes her head and stands up on her feet like nothing out of the ordinary just happened.

Crash: "So, what really happened? You don't look so hot."

She puts a concerned hand on her lower back as they walk towards the elevators to the room.

Jade: "I seriously couldn't tell you. I was cashing out the chips. I put our money in my wallet and spotted these two fucken hot as hell guys checking in at the counter. The taller one had a really great ass. He's totally my type. Over 6 feet tall, sandy hair, hazel eyes. "

Crash: "You're digressing."

Jade: "Yeah I know. He was beautiful. Anyway, I looked at his friend and I went down to the floor. I was blinded by a flash of bright light. Next thing I know, I was having some sort of dream. But, I was wide awake."

Crash: "Dreaming while you're awake?"

Jade: "Yes. Dreaming while I'm awake. Just like an instant flash into this dream. No warning at all what so ever. Kind of like how when someone is dying and they go towards the light."

Crash: "OK. I know what you're talking about."

Jade: "Anyway, I went towards that light and into this dream. It was in Lawrence, Kansas and I was standing in this huge front yard and there was a man standing in his yard next door, holding a baby in his arms and his arm was around a little boy. Maybe 5 at the most and their house was on fire. He was hurrying the kids away from the fire like something was wrong. Then there was another flash of bright light and your loud ass mouth was in my ear shouting."

Crash: "That is weird. Has this ever happened to you before?"

Jade: "No. This is the first I've ever had of this dream while I am awake. I've been having a reoccurring dream for a couple of weeks now, but it never made any sense. Little bits and pieces here and there. I figured I was channeling what I was watching on TV into my dreams. The man reminds me of Dad in a way. They're around the same age."

Crash: "Why are you dreaming about some guy like Dad after all this time?"

Jade: "How the hell should I know? I don't even understand why I am having the dreams in the first place. I just know the first one was when I was asleep and it was weird."

Back upstairs, Sam is in front of his lap top reading some documents.

Sam: "Dude, check it out."

Dean: "Man, we are on vacation. Why did you bring that thing in here?"

Sam: "Because you never know when we may be needed here. There is a story about another house in Lawrence where there was a fire in the nursery."

Dean: "Let me guess, the kid was 6 months old."

Sam: "Yes. It was two girls. An older sister and a younger sister. The youngest was in her crib when the fire broke out. They're saying it was an electrical fire that burned the house to the ground. It claimed the mother, but the father survived. A man was seen going into the house to save the two little girls from the house, but was never identified."

Dean: "Are you serious?"

Sam: "That's what it says. It's almost identical to what happened to mom."

Dean: "So, it's happening all over again."

Sam: "Yeah and I bet those girls have no idea."

Dean: "We have to find those two girls."

In the room with the girls,

Jade: "What the hell is this all about?"

Crash: "You got me swinging. Ever hear of repressed memories?"

Jade: "Yeah. I know what those are. Usually when something tragic or traumatizing happens to a child, they block out the memories that caused the trauma to happen to them. Like if they're raped or something they totally will block it out and remember it at a later date in life."

Crash: "Do you think that those strange bits and pieces have something to do with a repressed memory of yours from when Dad was alive?"

Jade: "Dude, I am not going to some freaken shrink to analyze some stupid ass dream. I probably fell asleep watching some TV show or something and that's where I got the dream from. It wouldn't be the first time I've ever done it. Remember the CSI New York dream I had?"

Crash: "That's different. You weren't associating Mac with Dad or where we grew up. I always thought that house was haunted. Mom assured me that everything was all right. We were going to be OK."

Jade: "Is that where your sick fascination with the Paranormal came from?"

Crash: "Yes. I love a good ghost story or a good haunted place. You know that. I will go to the ends of the Earth for a juicy haunting."

Jade: "Yes. You used to torture me with that shit when we were younger. I wanted to kill you. But, what does that have to do with the house? You were like what, 8 when we lived there?"

Crash: "Yeah and you were 10. It was right after Dad left us when I started feeling something off of that house. There's energy in that town that is way strong. It's a paranormal center of all types of activities. Hauntings, possessions, unexplained flickering lights, fires, and all sorts of shit that goes bump in the night."

Jade: "OK. That's why that house gave me the serious creeps. That was only brought home when the neighbor's house went up in flames in the middle of the night right after their second child was born."

Crash: "There's a theory about that old house."

Jade: "Oh God. I smell one of your ghost stories coming on."

Crash: "Just hear me out. It's not a story. It's more like a local legend and I couldn't really look into it when we were younger because of mom and stuff."

She pulls out a small black lap top and shows Jade the website that has the legend of what supposedly happened to the house next door to them.

Crash: "Mom didn't want me anywhere near this stuff cuz she was afraid it would give me nightmares; but I was curious. There was something really off about that house fire. Now I know a little bit about it from the website."

Jade: "But, this website is just like an Urban Legend type thing. The mom was pinned to the ceiling of the nursery by an unexplained supernatural force causing her 6 month old baby boy to watch her bloody death. Then there was a spontaneous combustion that set the whole house on fire and killed the mom. Her two sons survived the fire and the father survived the fire."

Crash: "Exactly. The dad survived. The older brother carried the younger brother from the house. The father saved them. Sound familiar?"

Jade: "Yeah it does. I swear to God. I have never been on this site. I had no idea about this legend or the fire until you showed me the site. It was all a dream. My subconscious made it up."

Crash: "Dude, you're getting seriously weird here. I wasn't saying anything about you having that dream. I was thinking maybe it would explain why our father disappeared."

Jade: "Speaking as the older sister who had to live with mom and dad, it's a good thing dad is gone. He was a complete ass to mom. That's why she left him."

Crash: "Yes, but isn't that just a funny coincidence that our old house caught on fire too? Right after this fire happened?"

Jade: "Not really. It's called embers. I know it's a hard thing for you to wrap your brain around, but embers are these little bits of flaming debris that blow off of flaming buildings and onto other non flaming buildings. They cause other fires."

Crash: "Ha, ha. Do you ever stop being a smart ass for 5 minutes?"

Jade: "Sounds like someone we all know and love, doesn't it. I'm gonna go see if I can't find that hot ass guy downstairs. You can sit up here and ghost bust if you want."

Jade grabs her purse and goes out the door leaving Crash to her computer research and trying to find some explanation to their dead beat father's disappearance. Up with the brothers,

Sam: "I'm gonna go downstairs for a little while. Get some air or something."

Dean: "All right. I'm gonna see if we can get a lead on these girls. Maybe they were seen at the Road House or something."

Sam: "It is possible. We would've heard if they were hunters though. Dad knew everyone."

Dean: "Yeah. I know, but that lady seems to know a lot too."

Sam: "Good luck, bro."

He heads downstairs to the lobby. Jade is sitting at a slot machine trying to recover from her head spinning around with all the new information that Crash had laid on her. She still couldn't figure out what the big deal was about that house they lived in. It was just a creepy ass old farm house to her. The big tree used to wake her up when there was a particular stormy night smacking the house. No big deal. She put in 5 nickels and watched the wheels spin round and round until 5 oranges lined up.

Jade: "90 nickels. It's not 500 bucks, but it's something."

She scoops her winnings into her little plastic bucket.

Sam: "Nice. Weren't you over at the black jack tables earlier tonight?"

Jade: "Yeah. My sister loves to play black jack. She has a gift for cleaning up the tables. Don't ever challenge her to a game of pool either. She'll hustle you right out of your shorts."

She looks up and makes eye contact with the tall, gentlemen trying to make small talk with her.

Jade: "Hey, I saw you earlier today too. Where's your friend?"

Sam: "Oh, you mean Dean? He's upstairs relaxing a little. He'll be down here later."

Jade: "Thanks for the warning. Crash will probably come down later too."

Sam: "Yeah. No problem. I'm Sam."

Jade: "I'm Jade. Nice to meet you."

She shakes his hand and lights up a cigarette. Sam sits down at the slot machine next to her, opposite from her smoking hand as to not get a face full of smoke while playing. He plugs in 10 nickels the same as Jade is doing and hits 115 nickels.

Jade: "Nice work, Sammy boy. You got the touch. It usually takes me at least 5 pulls before I hit a good one."

Sam: "It's Sam. Everyone who has ever called me Sammy is gone except my brother."

Jade: "My bad. I didn't mean to offend you with that."

Sam: "Oh none taken."

He smiles a shy smile as the waitress comes up.

Waitress: "Cocktails?"

Jade: "I'll take a medori sour."

Sam: "I'll have the same."

Waitress: "Coming right up."

She smiles and goes off towards the bar.

Jade: "You don't strike me as the type to drink girlie drinks like Medori Sours."

Sam: "I'm not usually. I just never had one before."

Jade: "They're really good. I promise."

The waitress brings the drinks to Sam and Jade.

Meanwhile, up with Dean, he has discovered birth records in Lawrence, Kansas for two sisters, Jada and Cheryl Roberts born to a Mrs. Rebbecca and Mark Roberts. The girls would be around his and Sam's age.

Dean: "You must be kidding me. These girls could practically be birth sisters to us."

He punches the name Mark Roberts into the computer and an old photo of Mark and a familiar face at the Roadhouse comes up with Ellen in the middle. They were holding up drinks in a celebratory toast to something.

Dean: "Holy shit! That's dad with Mark. Sam is going to shit when he sees this."

He saves the information on a disk and shuts down the computer. He about jumps up and runs from the room, like his pants are on fire to share his find with Sam. Of course, Sam could care less. He's letting his guard down for the night and getting to know Jade.

Dean is rushing for the elevator and about mows down a short, red headed girl. Crash stumbles back and falls on her butt.

Crash: "Excuse you, watch where you're going much?"

Dean: "Oh my God, I am so sorry."

He helps her up off the ground and she dusts her clothes off.

Crash: "Where's the fire? You're obviously in a huge hurry."

Dean: "There's no fire. I was just excited about something I wanted to share with my brother. He's downstairs. I'm sorry I knocked you over."

Crash: "It's cool. I got a lot of ass to catch the fall. I'm Crash."

Dean: "I'm Dean. Nice to meet you."

He shakes her hand. He now checks her out like he likes what he is seeing. Crash smiles at his acknowledgment.

Crash: "Same here, Dean. Would you like to go downstairs with me? Maybe your brother and my sister are hanging together."

Dean: "I would hope so. Sam is kind of the shy and silent type. He needs a woman to keep him busy."

Crash: "Oh, Jade is not shy. She is straight forward when it comes to a guy. She'll pull him out of that quiet shell real quick."

They get into the elevator and go down to the lobby. Sure enough, Sam and Jade are laughing at the slot machines together.

Jade: "You have the most adorable laugh."

Sam: "Thank you for noticing."

Jade: "You're welcome. You know, you don't always have to be this shy little southern gentlemen type around me. You're allowed to have fun and act crazy. I'm not exactly a church angel."

Sam starts laughing and looks over Jade's hip hugger True Religion jeans, white halter top with a butterfly on it and her silver pendant that hung down teasing her cleavage area. Daring Sam to just take a peak.

Sam: "That's a cool pendent you're wearing."

Jade: "Thank you. My sister Cheryl gave it to me. It's actually a protection symbol of some sort. She's a little bit weird like that."

Sam: "Yeah. I know exactly what the symbol means. It's a pentagram. A lot of people associate it with evil and it's actually the opposite."

Jade: "Yeah. That's what she said when she handed it to me. She has one exactly like it. She said it traps evil spirits and pulls them away from your heart. I told her what's wrong with the cross I've been wearing for years?"

Sam: "Different kind of protection."

Jade: "I guess. She's a freaken paranormal nut. Anything supernatural, she has 50 thousand books or websites about it. She's totally obsessed with idea of not being alone in the world. Personally, it creeps me out a bit."

Sam: "I know what you mean."

Dean and Crash show up next to Jade.

Crash: "What's this; does my Jada have a boyfriend?"

Jade: "He is far from a boyfriend. Male by nature and a friend by my speaking to him, yes. As far as knowing each other, hell no. He's just some dude I struck up a conversation with and turned out to be really cute and intelligent."

Sam: "Why is she calling you Jada?"

Jade: "Cuz that's my name. I shortened it to Jade cuz it's easier to remember and most people don't remember Jada too well."

Crash: "Yeah. Just like she calls me Cheryl, but I like Crash better. Cheryl is my birth name."

Dean: "Sammy, can I talk to you alone for just a minute? Excuse us ladies."

Jade: "Sure, Dude. Have fun with him."

She watches Dean and Sam walk over by themselves.

Jade: "Nice ass on him too. Man, we hit the jackpot with these two."

Crash: "Yeah and he was totally flirting with me in the elevator after he knocked me on my ass. Something he was "dying" to tell his brother."

Jade: "He just called him Sammy. So, that's his brother. Sam was telling me the only one who ever called him that is his brother, Dean and everyone else is gone. I guess it stuck from when they were kids."

Dean: "Remember those two girls we were reading about on that website upstairs?"

Sam: "Yeah. What about them?"

Dean: "Say "hello" to Jada and Cheryl Roberts. Jada is the older sister and Cheryl is the younger sister. They were born in Lawrence to a Mrs. Rebbecca Roberts and their father is Mark Roberts."

Sam: "Mark Roberts. I've heard that last name before some place."

Dean: "Yeah. He was an old hunting buddy of Dad's. I looked him up on the web and there's a picture of him with his arm around Dad."

Sam: "Holy shit. Dad never mentioned Mark or his two daughters."

Dean: "I have a feeling we just found our next job."

Meanwhile, the girls got their heads together at the slot machines and are a couple drinks into analyzing their "new found" friends. Crash looks Dean up and down like she's analyzing a suspect from a police line up. She puts her hand on her chin like she's perplexed about something and points a finger in the boys' direction.

Crash: "He has an unnatural obsession with trying to get information about something. He was practically running me over to get down here to "share something" he found on the computer with Sam. I think Dean is cracked personally."

Jade starts laughing at the serious look on her sister's face. She highly doubts that Dean and Sam are anything more then a couple of horny young men looking for some drunken fun in Vegas. Hell, Sam looked like a fratboy and Dean acted like he was some sort of college jock. No wonder he gave her a headache when she first looked at him.

Jade: "He's cracked cuz he wanted to tell Sam about something on the computer or he's cracked because he's obsessed with information and sharing it."

Crash: "He's cracked because he's obsessed with finding a hidden mystery in everything. Can't you just bump into a girl in a casino and be like "Hey, how's it going? Let's go get sloppy." I mean, come on. These two are practically attached at the hip. That's highly unusual. Who brings a fucking lap top to Vegas? He's clearly a computer geek who can't leave virtual cyber porn long enough to have real fun."

Jade: "Some may say the same about us. Who have I been hanging out with since we got here?"

Crash opens her mouth to object, but quickly shuts it when she finds herself coming up short for an answer.

Jade: "Exactly my point. We've been attached at the hip since we got here. I had that episode at the cashier's cage. Think about how cracked that looks."

Crash: "Yeah, but your episode could be chocked up to drunken Vegas behavior. It's not unusual that a person walks into a casino and passes out from too much alcohol around here. It's obvious from the lack of response when you went down. No, there is something about these two boys. Something is off and I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

She goes to get up off the stool and falls into Jade's lap laughing drunkenly.

Jade: "The only bottom you're getting to is the bottom of your drink. What's up in our room, Cheryl? What were you just showing me all that stuff about the Winchester House on?"

Crash waves a drunken hand at her. Sam over hears her mention the name "Winchester" and half tunes Dean out with a "hold on" gesture.

Crash: "We're allowed to have a computer in Vegas. We're not looking at Internet porn."

Jade: "Dude, you are fucken plastered on your ass."

Crash: "I'm not as think as you drunk I am."

She gives her a stern look like she spoke perfectly good English and turns back to her nickel slots.

Dean: "What, what happened over there?"

Sam: "She just mentioned our last name in casual conversation like they were reading about us or something."

Dean: "You think you're the only one who has Internet access? I'm sure dad's adventures are all over the place. She probably read about us through that."

With that, the boys come back over to the girls like they heard nothing unusual about their name coming up.

Dean: "So, what brings you girls to Vegas?"

Crash: "What brings most people to Vegas? We were tired of being bored in California and decided to come out here for some good times."

Dean: "So, you're from California."

Crash: "Very good little retardo. You deserve a prize."

She pinches his cheek gently. Sam starts laughing and smacks his brother lovingly on the back.

Sam: "Good luck with that."

Dean gives him a look like "Why do I get the crazy one?" as Sam goes over to where Jade is sitting with her back to her sister and Dean.

Sam: "Is she always like that?"

Jade: "Like what, stupid? No. Most of the time she's very smart and has it together."

Jade's focus, all of the sudden is on the slots and away from looking at Sam's beautiful hazel eyes. She felt herself being seduced by his charms.

Sam: "That's not exactly what I meant, but OK. I'll take it. She seems guarded."

Jade: "Cheryl is harmless. She's a fun-loving, bubbly girl with a love for all things out of the norm. She's not going to like kill your brother or anything."

Sam: "Well, that's a relief. Usually, Dean has no problem with drunken women."

Jade: "Well, Cheryl is not "most drunk women". She's very animated by nature so the alcohol makes her really go nuts."

She looks up finally and meets Sam's eyes. He was flirting with her. Man, it was going to be hard not to give in to temptation if he kept staring at her so intense.

Sam: "So, how drunk are you?"

Jade: "Why, do I have to be drunk for you to talk to me?"

Sam felt himself getting nervous like he needed to back track quickly.

Sam: "No. I was just wondering if you would remember this encounter when you wake up tomorrow."

He ran his hand through his hair quickly like he was trying to think on his feet.

Jade: "Sure. I'll remember it. How can I forget that a sexy, tall stranger was trying to pick up on me at The Palms hotel?"

Sam: "There was a tall, sexy stranger trying to pick you up? Did I miss him?

Jade: "No. He's still standing here."

He laughs at her attempt to flirt back with him.

Meanwhile, with Dean and Crash

Dean: "I'm gonna gag if I have to look over there and watch Sammy flirt with your sister any harder. You wanna get out of here?"

Crash: "Sure. I'm too drunk to drive anywhere though."

Dean: "Lucky for you, I'm not. Let's go."

They leave The Palms and go to the parking garage. Dean doesn't trust the Valet with his car. So, he parked it himself in the garage.

Crash: "Ooh, I get to ride in the legendary Impala."

Dean: "Ah, you've heard of her."

He holds open the passenger side door for her and she scoots in. He shuts the door for her like a gentleman and goes and gets in the driver's side. A cocky grin on his face like he just won a million dollars cuz she called his car "legendary".

Crash: "Yeah. I've heard she's been on many supernatural adventures between you and your father."

Dean: "Supernatural adventures, huh. Exactly how much do you know about my father?"

Dean felt his suspicious nature starting to flare up. Crash is a cute woman, but he doesn't quite know what to make of her yet. She seemed harmless. Drunk, but mostly harmless. So, she wasn't anything he needed to worry about turning on him later.

Crash: "Let's see. I know you and Sammy are brothers and John is your father. Your father was some sort of hunter. My father walked out on us when Jada was 10 and I was 8. He said something about going hunting with his friend John and he never came back. He was keeping contact with Jada for awhile through e mail and stuff. Then recently, the e mails just stopped coming."

This story was vaguely familiar.

Dean: "What was your father's name? Do you remember him?"

Crash: "Yeah. I remember him. His name was Mark. My mother was always yelling at him for coming home so late and being gone for days without explanation. He never explained where his hunting trips took him.

So, Jada and I took "hunting" as meaning he had another woman he was going to be with. According to Jada, he was a total ass and treated our mother like shit anyway. So, we were better off without him growing up."

Dean: "So Mark and my father hunted together."

That explained why he was in the picture with John at The Roadhouse. Now, how did he know Ellen and why weren't he and Sam told about Mark and his daughters? That was the part that Dean wasn't getting. His father would never hold out on a secret that big, would he?

Crash: "Yeah. Hunted for hoes in a bar I'm sure. It has nothing to do with shooting innocent animals for sport and bringing their bloody corps to a hunting lodge for cleaning and eating. That is so disgusting. How can someone think about slaughtering an innocent animal for fun? Have they ever heard of football?"

Dean: "My father was into a different kind of hunting then what you're thinking on both of those fronts."

He was almost offended that she would say such a thing about his father, but she just assumed based on what her mother said about Mark and why he left her and the girls alone all the time.

Crash: "Let me guess. John Winchester was a supernatural hunter. He'd go around from location to location hunting spirits, demons, and ghosts, whatever the situation called for."

Dean: "You're scaring me right now. Not many people know about my father's business."

Crash: "I told you our fathers were friends. Mark talked about John. He thought he was a wacko chasing demons and crap."

Dean: "Yeah. That's most people's first reaction to hearing something like that."

He starts the car and they leave the parking garage and turn out onto the main strip road.

Crash: "I think he was on to something. Lawrence is definitely a supernatural center of activity."

Dean: "Is it now."

Crash: "Yeah. Did you know that there's a theory that the whole town was built on a 5 point star layout?"

Dean: "Really. How do you know so much about the supernatural and all this theory stuff?"

Crash: "I'm a fanatic. I love a good ghost story and a creepy legend. I read books and visit haunted houses and stuff. It's fucken awesome. I love the idea of finding spirits and stuff."

Dean: "You probably wouldn't be so into that if you were in my shoes."

Crash: "You mean the whole hunting thing? That would kick total ass. I would love to go out and fight off evil stuff."

Dean: "Yeah you say that now, but it's totally different when you're actually out in the field and what you imagine going bump in the night is breathing its sticky hot breath down your throat or threatening to take your life away."

Crash: "You made that sound freaken sexual right now."

Dean: "It's a gift."

She starts laughing and gives him a playful shove. He just smiles at her. They pull into a parking garage on Fremont Street in Old Vegas. The parking attended hands Dean a parking ticket to put on his dashboard.

Man: "Enjoy your evening."

Dean: "Thank you."

He pulls into a near by spot and places the ticket on the dashboard so they could see it. The last thing he needed was another impound yard to fish his baby out of. He locks his door and goes around and opens the door for Crash to get out.

Crash: "Thank you very much."

She gets out and he closes and locks her door. She looks around at all the flashing lights of the different casinos and all the millions of people walking around on the street.

Crash: "Damn, all these people are spending money and getting drunk on these streets tonight. That's insane."

Dean: "Yeah. The Strip is even more packed full of drunken people spending their hard earned money."

All of the sudden, an unexplained chill goes through Crash's body and she freezes in her tracks and just stares. Slowly looking around the parking garage.

Dean: "Are you all right?"

Crash: "Do you feel that? It just got cold in here."

Dean: "Cold? I'm not cold. It feels warm to me."

Crash: "Dude, we're not alone in here. Something is here with us."

Meanwhile, back with Sam and Jade.

Jade is sitting down in a booth with Sam at the 24/7 Café. She leans her head back against the wall and all of the sudden, another one of those dreams comes on. She can see Crash and Dean like she is watching a movie. A dark shadow is moving along the parking garage wall and has now taken shape of a creature on top of the Impala roof. Which is actually happening, but she has no idea its real.

Dean: "Something, as in I'd better grab gear out of the trunk or something, as in you have a bad feeling."

Crash: "Something, as in we're not alone. I'm trying to figure out which direction it's coming from."

Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye she sees something walk by and duck into the shadows.

Crash: "Um, you'd better get your gear. I don't know what this is, but it's hiding in the shadow. That can't be a good sign."

Dean: "You forgot to mention in the car that you bring your studies with you when you go out."

Crash: "I don't invite these things to follow me around. It just happens. I can usually pick up and feel ghosts."

Dean: "Great. You're the fucken Ghost Whisperer."

Crash: "Sorry to disappoint, but I ain't got the mammeries to stand up to Jennifer Love Hewitt."

Dean: "I disagree slightly with that statement."

He pulls a rock salt gun out of the trunk of the Impala.

Crash: "Damn, you carry a big gun, don'tcha."

Dean: "It has to be big to fend off the evil spirits. We don't know what that shadow creature is."

Crash: "True and I don't think he wants to talk about how to get to the other side either."

Dean: "Well, I'm gonna help him decide which way to go."

He cocks the gun and waits for movement from the shadows to start heading their way. All of the sudden Crash gives a shiver and jumps back. Dean shoots at the empty space in front of Crash and a strange screeching noise is heard and the shadow creature disperses from the scene. Crash shakes her head like "What the fuck was that?"

Meanwhile, Jade pops out of her dream and is totally panicked over what she just saw.

Jade: "Oh my God."

Sam: "What is it?"

Jade: "Let me use your phone quickly."

He hands her his cell phone and as she is about to dial Crash's number, Dean calls Sam.

Jade: "On second thought, you need to take that. I'll use mine."

She calls Crash on her cell. Totally freaking out over seeing the attack as it was happening

Crash: "Hello?"

Jade: "Oh my God, are you all right? Where the hell are you two?"

Crash: "Calm down. I'm fine. We're on Fremont Street leaving the parking garage. I just got an unfriendly visit from a passing shadow creature. No big deal. Dean killed it with some rock salt or at least scared it."

Jade: "It tried to hurt you, didn't it."

Crash: "Well, not really. It scared the shit out of me though. We were getting out of the car and I was talking with Dean and I got that cold feeling in my blood."

Jade: "Yeah. I know exactly what you're talking about. I had that same feeling a few minutes ago. It was like I was right there with you. I saw the creature before it attacked you. It was on the roof of Dean's Impala and it was evil looking. It jumped down as Dean shot and that's when I had to call you."

Crash: "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute. Back up the boat. You just said that an evil creature was standing on the roof of Dean's Impala."

Jade: "I don't know what is happening, but I saw you and Dean fight that creature before it happened. I knew you and Dean were fighting off a shadow creature. You didn't have to tell me anything."

Crash: "This is seriously getting weird."

Jade: "You see ghosts and my seeing you get attacked before it happened is weird?"

Crash: "Yes. It's weird that you are seeing shit happen before it happens period."

Jade: "I don't care how weird it is. I don't want you and Dean getting hurt out there alone."

Crash: "Dean is a big boy and I am a big girl. He handled that thing with his rock salt. It won't be back."

Jade: "I hope you're right."

She hangs up with Crash and Sam hangs up with Dean.

Sam: "Did you just say your sister could see ghosts?"

Jade: "Yes. Cheryl is the Ghost Whisperer. They talk to her and shit. It's weird. Most generally she ignores it and they go away."

Sam: "Have you been having strange headaches and unexplained dreams or visions?"

Jade: "How did you know about my dreams?"

Sam: "I've been having weird unexplained dreams too. My visions gave me headaches when I first started getting them. You have psychic abilities like me. You're one of the chosen ones."

Jade: "Holy shit. You're a freak like fucken Cheryl. What the fuck is a chosen one?"

Sam: "A chosen one is someone like you and I who has visions and unexplained dreams. Other psychics are out there with the same abilities."

Jade: "I am not a chosen one. These are not a fucken gift, Sam. The headaches feel like my whole head is going to explode. The dreams come in unexplained little tiny bits. They don't make any sense. This is not a fucken gift. Wherever it came from, I am sending it back. What I saw right now was my intuition. My sister was in danger. I was taking care of my little sister even though she was in another part of freaken Vegas."

Sam: "Do you have the dreams when you're awake?"

Jade: "Yes. They come when I am awake sometimes, but that didn't start happening until we came here to Vegas. I was standing at the cashier's cage and I saw you and Dean walk in and I had one that sent me to the ground. I was seeing a man with two young boys. One was a baby and the other was no more then 5 and they were standing in a front yard. The man was yelling at the older boy to "run away and never look back". I was standing in the front yard of my old house in Lawrence and the man kept looking at me. That's all I get. It doesn't make sense."

Sam: "Is the house on fire?"

Jade: "Yes. The house is in flames and the man is hurrying the boys away from the house. I'm in my front yard and nothing more developed so far. But, I have a feeling it has something to do with the old house Cheryl and I grew up in. It's a creepy ass old farm house with a tree in the front yard that uses to tap on the window when it would storm outside."

Sam: "And you keep having reoccurring dreams about that old house."

Jade: "Yes. Are you like a dream expert or something? Why do you care about my fucked up dreams that don't make any sense?"

Sam: "Cuz your dreams aren't fucked up. They make perfect sense to me."

Jade: "Oh yeah. You are cracked for sure if my dreams make perfect sense to you. You know, I thought you were cute and we could have a few drinks together. Maybe have a drunken one night stand, but now, your just plain creeping me out. So, why don't you take your creepy little "chosen one" stories back to your hotel room and research some psychiatrists on your little lap top computer. You need the men in the white jackets with the butterfly nets to visit and give you some blue pills."

She gets up and goes to walk away. Sam grabs her arm.

Sam: "I know how crazy that sounds. I'm just trying to understand why you're having dreams like mine. Did your mom die in a nursery fire?"

Jade: "No. My mom is still alive and well. It's my dad that went AWOL and I could give a shit less about ever speaking to or seeing him again. I have no desire to make contact with him again. He left us for some other woman."

Sam: "Jade, your father didn't leave your family for another woman. He was a hunter like mine and Dean's father was."

Jade: "Yeah. Your father and he belonged to the same hunting lodge. He used to talk about "his buddy John" and went out with him. Funny, I never "saw" "his buddy John" ever come to the front door and ask for him. He never called the house either. So, your father was probably a cover up for the "hoe of the week" he was picking up."

Sam: "John Winchester was no "hoe magnet." I can promise you that much. My mom died when I was 6 months old. My brother rescued me from the nursery fire that killed my mother. My father died trying to fight the demon that killed my mother and my first girlfriend, Jess."

Jade: "Oh my God. What kind of a freak are you? A demon killed your girlfriend and your mother and your father was trying to fight it. Dude, seriously just let go of my arm and forget you ever met me. Go back to the bag of crack you and your smart ass brother were smoking. I'll check you into the psych ward myself."

Sam: "I swear on my life, I am not some crazy nut job trying to freak you out. Is your father Mark Roberts from Lawrence, Kansas?"

Jade: "Yeah. That's his name. I just told you he was from Lawrence, brainiac."

Sam: "I have reason to believe your father was helping my father hunt this demon that killed my mom and Jess. There's a picture of them together at this place called The Roadhouse and they are celebrating something. I saw it online."

Jade: "OK. Good for my father. Maybe he likes to chase demons around and see if he can't get into trouble with them. I personally could give a damn less about the whole thing. I don't bother them and they don't bother me. Like most things supernatural. I don't open myself up to that crap. I personally think it's a mental thing. You make yourself believe you see that shit."

Sam: "If only it was that simple. We could sit here and debate if this stuff is real or not all night long. I'm not here to convince you to believe in things that go bump in the night or that your nightmares could be real and living in the same world as you are."

Jade: "Good because it ain't ever going to happen. I got my head straight on my shoulders. Unlike you and your tweaked out reality you got going on here."

Sam: "I'm not tweaked out. Your father may be the reason why that shadow creature attacked your sister in the parking structure tonight."

Jade: "She said it didn't attack her. It just showed itself to her and Dean shot it with rock salt before anything further could go down and draw attention to them. It doesn't look normal for some guy to be toting around a huge shot gun and shooting at, what looks like nothing in the dark."

Sam: "I know how that goes. I've been there and done that with Dean a time or two hundred. Yes, we get strange looks all the time, but its part of the job. We didn't choose this life. It chose us through our dad."

Jade: "How do you know all this crap about my father and my sister and I? Is it part of your "gift" that was given to you by these "chosen ones" you were talking about earlier tonight or something or are you some sort of mind reader freak show."

Sam: "Well, I'm not a mind reader freak show. I can promise you that. The stuff about your father and you girls is on the Internet. I just had to research your father's name and your birth records come up. Then I did some research on one of the places he used to hang out and came across the old photo of your father and him together with Ellen, the bar tender at the Roadhouse."

Jade: "So, Ellen is an old bar tender. My father was not only a cheat who abandons his children, but a drunk on first name bases with a bar tender. That's an assuring picture. Keep painting it for me here, Sammy cuz I'm really digging the hell out of dear ol' dad and his tall tales of adventure."

Jade could feel herself starting to get pissed off at the fact that Sam would pry into her private life by looking up her father on the net without asking her about it first.

Suddenly, he had an interest in her father? Her father never had an interest in her or Crash. What the hell was he really after anyway? Why was he hell bent on convincing her that she was part of some special group of people with psychic powers? He had to realize how crazy he sounded spewing that off at random after a few drinks. Most guys get drunk and horny.

Apparently, Sam wasn't most guys. She started to wonder what type of a woman Jess was to put up with him and if he grilled her half as much about her family life before having sex for the first time.

Meanwhile, back with Crash and Dean.

Crash: "I have a few quick questions to ask. First of all, what the fuck was that thing? Second, why the hell did it just jump at me like that and third, how the hell did you get a huge ass shot gun out of the back of that car without anyone in this place blinking an eye at us?"

Dean: "Well, the last question is simple enough to answer. Stupid shit happens in Vegas all the time. So, naturally they blow off hearing a gun shot in a parking garage as "some drunken nut" going off. They don't blink at us taking a huge ass gun out of the trunk of a dark Impala.

The second question has to do with the fact that your nature invites those types of things in being in touch with ghosts and everything. They aren't all good people that come through on your little channel you got going on. Some of them can be a vengeful and want to harm you rather then be helped.

Last question, it was just what you said it was. A shadow creature and it was tuning into your channel being open when you felt that cold feeling you were talking about on the phone to Jada."

Crash: "Yeah. That was interesting. I'm not usually one to "oh my hero" over a man with a big gun packed with rock salt or live ammo. I can pretty much defend myself when I know what's attacking me.

Opportune word being "know what's attacking me" therefore, I couldn't defend myself cuz I didn't "know" what that was or what it was doing. Hell, I wasn't even sure I saw something move."

Dean: "Oh, you saw something move all right and it wasn't going to shake your hand and say "hi" either. It was after you for something."

Crash: "Yeah. It was hungry. Let's not talk about my near death experience with big, dark and ugly there. Let's talk about you and how fuckenhot you looked with that gun in your hand."

Dean: "OK. Why would I want to talk about myself?"

Crash: "Who said you had to talk?"

She puts her arms around his waist and pulls him in for a kiss. Her being shorter then he is, Dean leans down to meet her half way and obliges her with a soft kiss. She deepens the kiss by sucking on his lower lip softly as they kissed. Dean decides to lean up against the passenger side door of the Impala for support as he pulls Crash in closer to his body now. She moves her kisses to his neck and inhales the sweet smell of his Axe body spray and soap. She recognized it as Clix.

Crash: "Damn, you even smell good."

Dean: "I try to smell good for a pretty lady. It's called using soap in the shower"

Crash: "Wow, you use soap too? I love Clix. It's my favorite Axe scent on a guy."

Dean: "Speaking of soap, something you're wearing smells sweet."

Crash: "It's probably my Bath and Body works I sprayed on. It's raspberry vanilla."

Dean: "That would be the sweet smell I smell. The vanilla almost smells like a cookie. I like it."

Crash: "Thanks. I guess that means you want to eat me cuz I smell good. Maybe that's what the creature was thinking. He didn't want to tear my head off. He wanted a cookie for desert and he thought I was one."

Dean: "Yeah. I don't think he was thinking he wanted to eat you cuz you smelled good. I think you were better off kissing me."

Crash: "Oh was I now, Mr. Winchester."

Dean: "Yeah. I would say you were."

Crash: "Why don't you blow me away with your best kissing skills?"

Dean: "We would have to relocate for that."

Crash: "OK. To where?"

Dean: "Well, the front of the Impala works. Since you're so tiny."

Crash: "Yeah, yeah. I'm 5 feet exactly. The front it is."

He picks her up and sets her on the hood of the Impala and lays a kiss on her that more then blows her socks off. She wraps her legs around his waist and pushes his jacket off. He puts it behind her on the hood so he can lay her back on it. They start making out more intense. Her hands wandering all over his body. She pulls off his shirt and moves her kisses down his chest.

Dean: "You're a little freak, aren't you?"

Crash: "Ever hear of public sex in your car?"

Dean: "I've heard of it. Are you suggesting we're going to have public sex in my car?"

Crash: "Oh, I am more then suggesting it. I'm starting it."

He tosses his shirt inside the car and opens the back door.

Dean: "I'm challenging you to finish it."

She grabs his jacket off the hood and tosses it in the front. She gets in the backseat of the car and gives Dean a "Bring it on" look. He gets a cocky grin on his face and shuts the door behind him.

He lies on top of Crash, removing her shirt and kissing down her chest as he exposes more and more skin. He gets to the bra line and goes on the search for where the bra fastener is located. He finds that her bra clasp is in the back and undoes it as she works on his pants nibbling and biting his neck and shoulder area. She pulls his pants down far enough to stick her hands inside his boxer briefs and rub his manhood. He moaned in her ear as he gets her bra off and works on her pants now. Getting them down enough to stick his hands inside her panties as well.

Crash: "Your hands feel really good."

Dean: "So do yours."

Meanwhile, back at the casino, Jade gets up from the table and gathers her purse and jacket.

Jade: "As informative as this little meeting has been, you've spoiled the rest of my evening with your obsession with my father and his work. Next time you want to pick up a woman, try not to bore them into a stupor first."

She throws some money on the table for the bill and heads up to her room.

Sam is left sitting by himself and looking quite foolish all alone in the café. Maybe that was too much information to lay on her right now. He liked Jade. He thought she was a really sweet girl and they were hitting it off until he went crazy and told her about the psychic stuff and how they were connected to others like them. Maybe he just should've dropped it instead of diving into the whole explanation about their fathers and the work they did.

She probably thought he was a total head case and was upstairs turning him into the local state hospital as some sort of crazy stalker. He goes to pay the bill and heads up to his room. He contemplated if he should knock on her door or not. They were in room 412. She'd probably slam the door in his face.

She reminded him a lot of himself and how angry he was when his own father couldn't tell him why he was spared and his mother was taken or why he was chosen to have these powers or what the demon wanted with him in the first place. She was probably just trying to digest the information. Some normal guy just starts spewing off about nightmares being true and his father chasing demons.

Sam shook his head as the elevator climbed to the 4th floor. Before he could rationalize himself out of knocking on her door, he found himself standing in the hall. Her room doors open slightly. She sat in front of her own lap top. A silver IMAC lap top. It had stickers of some sort on it and she wore cute little reading glasses when she was looking at stuff. She seemed to be really into what she was reading.

She looked at him through the crack in the door, realizing the door wasn't shut all the way and someone was watching her.

Jade: "Dude, what the hell are you? Now your stalking me in the hall."

Sam: "I swear I am not stalking you. I saw your door open and was going to knock. I didn't want to disturb your project you were into."

Jade: "What project? I was checking my Myspace messages. I did take a moment to look up some of the shit you were talking about downstairs though and you're not some nut case."

Sam: "That's a relief."

Jade: "Yeah. That's exactly what I was thinking. The whole house fire story checks out and there was a mother claimed in that fire. So, I believe that. Also, I looked up the unexplained death of your girlfriend. Apparently, they think you had something to do with it."

Sam: "I swear to God, I had nothing to do with her death. I would've saved her if I knew what was happening. I swear."

Jade: "How could you have saved her? There was a fire that claimed her too. Same as your mother. An unexplained supernatural force pinned her to the ceiling before the fire broke out and killed her. Looks like my sister was researching the Winchester Brothers a little bit herself."

Sam: "Yeah. I had a dream about a woman dying before that happened. I think I could've saved her if I had known what the vision meant."

Jade: "You're serious. You wanted to save her and really didn't know what the dream meant."

Sam: "Of course I'm serious. I've had many dreams that involved innocent people being the victims of violent deaths."

Jade: "Damn, is that what I get to look forward to? Death dreams that I can't control or help?"

Sam: "It sounds to me like your just trying to find some answers to why your father disappeared and why you're having these dreams about the house fire."

Jade: "Yeah and who these people are. Why is this family in my dream? We were just neighbors. How connected could you be to your neighbors other then wanting to borrow sugar or something? "

She busies herself with her e mail on the computer. She felt herself wanting to trust and lean on Sam again. He genuinely understood what the crazy dreams were about and he seemed to know how to deal with them. She opens an e mail on her computer from Crash and her whole facial expression changes.

Jade: "Holy shit. You've got to be shitting me."

Sam: "What happened?"

Jade: "Check this out."

She shows him the old picture that Dean had found on the web earlier that night.

Jade: "See the man in the checkered shirt on the right?"

Sam: "Yeah."

Jade: "That's the infamous Mark Roberts and that woman in the middle, is your Ellen you were talking about downstairs. Dude over here, must be your dad."

Sam: "Holy shit. You're right. That's John Winchester all right and that's the Roadhouse."

Jade: "Yeah. That's exactly right. Your brother got you on this kick to look up stuff about us. Why are you two so damn interested in us anyway?"

Sam: "Cuz you're just like us. Your father was a hunter and the stuff that is bothering us may come after you two."

Jade: "Oh, so this is some sort of "save the poor sisters" act you two got going on. Man, you two are some twisted little fucks.

First, you try to act all sweet and innocent downstairs with your "Oh I don't get drunk" routine. While your horn dog of a brother sits and seduces my sister and takes her off to parts unknown, feeds her some song and dance about how our flirting is making him sick to get her away from me.

Then, he almost gets her killed by some shadow creature, knowing we aren't trained to fight that shit like you two are.

I see what this is about. I got your number, Sammy boy and I know that this is not a genuine interest in my well being and to keep me safe. I can't believe I even trusted you enough to tell you I was having those dreams in the first place."

Sam: "Jada, I swear it's not just a ploy to save you two. There is real danger out there looking for us."

Jade: "Don't even go there with me. Why are you still sitting here?"

Sam: "Because you look like you're scared to death."

Jade: "Scared? Why would I be scared? I've been dreaming about you, your father and your brother all this time. I thought my father was gone and it turns out he is alive and out there hunting still and he hasn't even bothered to look up his daughters and see if we're even still alive. I'm not scared, I am pissed off and I want to know why the fuck I'm the one who has to find all this out. He was e mailing me for awhile and then they just stopped. So, now the dreams are his way of sending me a message? What kind of twisted shit is that?"

Sam: "I know how your feeling, Jada. It's all right."

Jade: "Yeah, you would sit there and tell me it's all right. My sister is out there with your fucked up brother and she was attacked tonight. Do you understand what the word attacked means?"

Sam: "Yes. I know exactly what it means to be attacked by something you can't explain. I've been there and done that many times."

Jade: "You make it sound like it's no big deal. This is some shadow creature. It flies and it has claws and it lives in the dark and preys on people who have connections to the dead. My sister is the freaken ghost whisperer. Do you know what that means?"

Sam: "Yeah. She can communicate with spirits and tries to help them to the other side."

Jade: "Something like that. She has a connection to the dead. They seek her out and this creature is trying to kill her. I'm just supposed to sit here in this hotel room with you and forget that this thing we can't fight off is trying to kill her for her connections."

Sam: "Dean said it didn't attack. It just showed itself. He shot it with rock salt and it disappeared. He wasn't sure he killed it or not."

Jade: "He didn't kill it, Sam. It's still out there and the next time it shows its face, it will attack. We have to be able to defend ourselves. I am not gonna let this thing take my sister down. I want to learn to fight."

Sam: "Whoa, wait a minute. You need to calm down. You're getting worked up over this. Just relax."

Jade: "How can you tell me to relax? My sister is in danger and I can't do anything about it. At least Dean has his rock salt to protect him. What do I have? I have some psychic brother who is trying to solve my life crisis like a shrink."

Meanwhile, Dean and Crash are getting it on in the backseat of the Impala. The windows are all steamed up and Crash is lying on top of Dean, spent from a long hot session of public car sex. Dean looks into her eyes.

Dean: "Man, you are one crazy lady."

Crash: "I'm just getting started. This is just the first session. We might want to get out and let the windows unfog so you can drive back to the hotel though."

Dean: "Yeah. You're right about that."

They attempt to get dressed in the backseat of the car. Of course, Dean is more interested in trying to keep Crash undressed. She giggles as he kisses up her back while she tries to put her panties and jeans back on.

Crash: "You are not making this any easier to do, Mr."

Dean: "I know. That's the whole point. You're not supposed to want to get dressed."

Her phone rings as she gets her bra back on her body. Dean is still trying to distract her with kisses.

Crash: "Hello?"

She shoes Dean off like "Wait a damn minute."

Jade: "Cheryl, it's me."

Crash: "Why are you calling me? You and Sam should be spent in bed about right now."

Jade: "I am not having sex with some nut job."

Crash: "Since when is Sam "some nut job"? What happened?"

Jade: "It's a long story I'd rather not get into on the phone. You and I need to seriously talk away from these two. So, pull his tongue out of your mouth long enough to have a serious talk with your sister."

Crash: "You sound pissed off. Jada, did Sam do something to you?"

Jade: "No. I'm physically OK. I'm not hurt. I just need to talk to you away from these two spies."

Crash: "Yeah. Sure, I'll be right there."

She hangs up the phone and gets a confused look on her face.

Dean: "What's wrong?"

Crash: "Apparently, everything is wrong. Jada seems to think Sam is a nut job and she's pissed off about something really big. She wouldn't tell me what's going on over the phone."

Dean: "That's never a good sign."

Crash: "Yeah and for your sake, I hope your brother isn't the source of why my sister is pissed."

Dean: "What does my brother pissing her off have to do with me? We are two different people."

Crash: "Oh, you're just going to become her new target. Everything wrong with Sam is going to come back on you one way or the other."

Dean: "Are you sure she's the older one? You seem to have it more together then she does."

Crash: "Yeah. She is the older one. She's just scared right now. There's a lot of stuff going through her head and she wants answers to the questions and I can't help her because I don't know what's going on with her. That's why I was hoping Sam would help her out some. He seemed to be sympathetic to her."

Dean: "I can relate to that. You two are reversed from Sam and I. Sam has a lot of questions that are unanswered and I don't know how I can help him. Plus, he's very much his own individual and will go get answers for himself if I don't give him what he wants to hear."

Crash: "In order for Jada to get answers to her questions, she would have to understand the situation first. She doesn't even know what this is all about."

Dean: "I think I can help her with some of the unanswered questions. Since she seems to think Sam is nuts."

Crash: "It doesn't matter. She does not trust either one of you right now. If you go to her and start trying to ask her about what's going on with her, she's just going to jump down your throat with both feet. She's vulnerable right now and she can't stand it because she feels like she can't protect me when she is vulnerable."

Dean: "The difference between Sam and I is I haven't talked to her at all about this and I have more information then he does."

Crash: "Care to enlighten me with some of this so-called information you have?"

Dean: "Yeah. Let's go for a walk and I'll tell you all about it."

Crash: "What about Jada? She's going to be more pissed that I didn't come back to talk to her."

Dean: "If she calls again, tell her we're stuck in traffic."

Crash: "OK."

Dean locks up the car and they leave the parking garage. They get out on the Fremont Strip.

Dean: "OK. This is going to come off as sounding totally nuts to you and I won't be surprised if you have the same reaction that Jada did to Sam."

Crash: "Try me. I'm more open minded then you may think."

Dean: "Well, your father, Mark was a hunter like our father. In other words, he went out with our dad and hunted demons, spirits and all that happy stuff you read about."

Crash: "OK. I'm with you. My father was basically a hero trying to save innocent people from evil forces. Got it."

Dean: "Basically that's the general idea. Your father and my father grew up next door to each other. They've been best friends for years right up until my father died."

Crash: "OK, question."

Dean: "Possible answer."

Crash: "If our fathers were so close, how come Jada and I never saw your father at our house?"

Dean: "My father wasn't exactly the "having dinner with the neighbor family" type of guy. He's trained to treat everyone like the enemy. So, the less people he gets close to, the less people get hurt in the long run."

Crash: "OK, continue your story."

Dean: "OK. He wanted to protect you girls from the evil that he was fighting. That's part of the reason you and Jada were never told about his work and where he went all the time. He wanted his girls to stay safe and his wife to have a normal life. She could have a normal life with her daughters as long as he wasn't involved in it."

Crash: "What, did he make a deal with the demon that he wouldn't be a father or a husband to spare our lives or something?"

Dean: "I'm thinking he may havehad some sort of "or something" going on with the Demon cuz he's living the exact life our dad did. He's on the run hunting things. The only difference is he never involved you two."

Crash: "OK. So, my father is out there hunting evil and keeping his children in the dark to protect us from this demon thing that killed your father, Sam's girlfriend and your mother."

Dean: "Yeah. That's generally what I've been reading. Your mother is still alive and there was no nursery fire.

So, I'm thinking you girls were spared because he made this deal to stay out of your lives. It was easier for him to make you girls believe he was some nasty man who slept around, then to tell you the truth about what was going on. Honestly, if he sat down at dinner and spilled all this shit about the demon and our father to you, would your mother listen to him and believe it?"

Crash: "Oh hell no. She is not going to believe some whacked out story about making a deal with the devil to save her own children and her lives. That's some crazy ass scary movie bullshit. She would've slapped him right upside the head."

Dean: "I'm guessing that Sam tried to give Jada some of this information and she just wasn't having it."

Crash: "That's because Jada hates our father. She hates that he walked out on us. She hates that he treated our mother like shit and she can't stand the fact that he's not speaking to her anymore. She said she was getting e mails from him for about a month after he left and then they just recently stopped."

Dean: "How long ago is recently?"

Crash: "I'd say within the past month they stopped. She tried to call his cell and there was no answer. Not even a voice mail picked up. She's scared something happened to him and there's nothing we can do to help."

Meanwhile, back with Jade and Sam, Jade is pacing around the room waiting for Crash to come back.

Sam: "I think I'm gonna go back to my room and wait for Dean. I know you want to talk to your sister alone when she comes back."

Jade: "You're right, I do. You don't have to leave me alone though."

There was that moment of vulnerability again. Something about Sam made her want to trust him. He felt like someone who could help her understand all this information that was piled into her lap. She felt like she was mentally going to explode from trying to make logical sense out of all the stories she was given.

He had a legitimate look of concern on his face. He wanted to put his arm around her and comfort her, but all she could do was be scared and nervous that something else weird was going to happen at any given time. She might feel more at ease if she felt like she could defend herself against all this weird shit that seemed to be happening all at once.

Sam: "Are you sure you're doing all right?"

She takes a deep breath and finally sits down on the bed. Her brain seemed to be coming to a rest finally.

Jade: "Honestly Sam, I'm not all right. I'm not all right at all. This whole story is something out of a fucken movie. My father is a hunter of evil. My sister sees ghosts and talks to them. The one guy I thought I could havea good time withtonight turns out to be the son of a hunter who has been researching my family behind my back. The only good news I get out of the whole night is my father is alive and well, but he's not talking to me anymore because he's off hunting evil. I would say I am pretty fucked up in the head about right now."

Sam: "I know it's a lot to take right now and I am sorry I dumped all this on you tonight. I don't know what I was thinking about when I did that."

Jade: "It's OK, Sam. I know you were just trying to help me and make me understand what's going on inside my head. Dude, I swear to God, I have never felt so on edge as I do right now. I want to find my father and slap the shit out of him for all of this."

Sam: "At least you still have your father to slap the shit out of."

Jade: "For how long? We don't know that he's still alive. He hasn't e-mailed me for months and the calls stopped too. I think he's in trouble. What if this thing has him?

Your father died trying to fight this thing. My father is probably going to end up dead trying to keep it away from his girls. I don't know if I should be relieved that he stopped talking to me because it keeps this thing away or if I should be pissed off because he doesn't want to spend family time with his girls.

I should probably be pissed off that he never taught us to defend ourselves against this thing he is hunting and trying to kill. I think I was happier thinking he was some dead beat who left his family high and dry for a drunken one night stand."

Sam: "You don't have to come up with all the answers tonight. You've got enough on your plate to deal with right now. I really think you need to just let this all go."

Jade: "That's a change in attitude. Earlier, you were trying to convince me I was a part of some special society of psychics that were chosen specially for some purpose.

But, I seriously can't help my father if he is in trouble. I don't even understand what this is all about. I've been told that frigging nightmares are real and I have to fight the boogieman to keep my dad alive. If this thing that killed your parents and Jess has him, it could try to kill us all next."

Sam: "You don't have to worry about that tonight. You need to relax. Maybe you were chosen for a special purpose. I think that special purpose leads you to me."

She looked up into his hazel eyes and actually saw a hint of a smile. He almost seemed to be totally content with her. He move closer to where she sat on the bed and put his arm around her in a comforting way.

Jade: "Maybe it does."

His eyes looked really beautiful and it felt good to have Sam that close to her. She felt safe with his arm around her. Nothing could hurt her as long as he was right by her side. That alarm in her head was gone. Suddenly, Sam was an ally and not an enemy. Her trust building in him and her guard slowly starting to come down. He was intensely staring into her eyes like he was studying her. He makes a nervous gesture towards her face and then drops his hand back down.

Sam: "You have something, right there."

He brings his hand by her face again like he wanted to brush something out of her eye, but didn't want to touch her without her permission.

Jade: "What?"

She reaches up for her own face and brushes Sam's hand. Sam smiles and his hand lingers on hers.

Sam: "Do you mind if I get it?"

Jade: "No. I don't mind. Go ahead."

He reaches his hand up and softly brushes an eyelash from her cheek. He holds his finger up in front of her.

Sam: "I got it. It's an eye lash. Make a wish."

She closes her eyes and blows the eye lash off Sam's finger. She opens her eyes and he is still sitting there in the same position, but his hand is now on top of hers holding it like a nervous high school boy.

Jade: "That was the single sweetest gesture I've ever seen. You're such a gentlemen."

Sam: "Would you be offended if I tried to kiss you right now?"

Jade: "I'd be offended, if you didn't try to kiss me about right now cuz I thought you were setting me up for one."

Sam: "OK."

He leans in and his lips softly brush against hers. His nervous hand coming up to push her hair back out of her face and lingering on her cheek. She kissed him back by bring his lower lip between hers and softly sucking and licking it. The kiss intensified and he started to pick up the pace from being soft and sweet to being sensual and determine. Jade leaned into Sam expecting to be pulled into a full on make out session on the bed.

She takes off his over shirt and tosses it on the floor revealing the white wife beater he wore under it. He moves his kisses to her soft neck. Breathing in the scent of her shampoo and lingering perfume. His hands wandering about her body seeking out permission to explore what was under the clothes.

Jade: "It's OK Sam. I want you to."

Sam: "Are you sure?"

Jade: "Yes.

Suddenly faced with the decision to make the move to progress the kissing, his nerves seemed to quiet when he saw the lustful look in her eyes. He moved with more grace and more assurance. He took off her shirt and trailed kisses along her bra line and exposed cleavage.

It had been awhile since Sam let himself be with a woman like this. She felt soft and the situation felt right. It wasn't being rushed or forced. Nature just seemed to be leading him through the motions of exploring her curvy frame. He slipped the straps of her bra off of her shoulders and kissed along the exposed flesh on her shoulders. She pulled off his wife beater to reveal his gorgeous chest. He was cut and had muscle definition. She ran her hands along the muscles of his abs and moaned at how tone he felt. She wanted him and he wanted her right back. She could feel it when he kissed her.

He finally rolled her on top of him and got the back of her bra undone and tossed it aside sending goose bumps all over her body with the gentle touch of his finger tips. She took control of the situation and began kissing down his defined chest running her tongue on his abs and down his V-line to where he still had his pants on. She unbuckled his pants and unzipped the zipper. Finally getting his pants all the way off, she worked on getting his boxers off next.

Jade: "You are one gorgeous man, you know that Sam?"

Sam: "And you're one beautiful woman."

Jade: "I'm going to take good care of you tonight."

His eyes looked more greenish blue with lust. She continued to explore his body, kissing along his hips and stomach before finally taking him into her mouth. Sam's eyes closed and he moaned at the feeling of her warm mouth surrounding him. He put his hands in her hair and let himself feel the pleasure she was giving him.

Meanwhile, Dean and Crash are in the hall on the way to the room. Crash is about to put the key card into the door. When Dean stops her with a dead serious look on his face. He puts his hand on hers to stop her from opening the door. Half spooking her and half peaking her interest. She wasn't sure what to expect after the surprise in the parking structure.

Crash: "What is it?"

Dean: "Shh, do you hear that?"

She stops and stands back so she can seriously listen to the "noise" Dean picked up on. She can hear giggling and moaning from inside the room. The look on Dean's face suggested something more serious. But, there was nothing serious at all to what she was hearing. Crash was ready to fight just encase.

All of the sudden, Dean realizes what they are eavesdropping on and a sly smile comes across his face. Crash smacks him in the shoulder.

Dean: "Sammy, you sly dog. I knew you had it in you."

Crash: "Dude, don't do that. I thought something was wrong."

She slaps him in the arm again as her defenses go back down and he starts laughing. His brother and her sister were defiantly way more then "all right" alone together.

Dean: "Well, if you'd rather walk into an awkward situation that involves your sister and my brother naked, I could've let you open the door all the way."

Crash: "Damn you, Dean. After what happened in the parking structure, you're lucky I didn't start swinging on you with that look on your face. That's my girl though. It's about time she gets it on with Sammy."

She makes a humping motion against Dean's leg. Dean leads Crash away from the door and down the hall towards his and Sam's room.

Dean: "Somehow, I think whatever Jada was pissed off about is long gone and passed by now."

Crash fakes a surprised expression.

Crash: "Nah, ya think? At least the whole being pissed at your brother part."

Dean: "Yeah and it's time you and I head up to my room and let nature take its course."

Crash: "Yeah. I'm sure Nature will take its course in your room. You didn't get enough in the car earlier?"

Dean: "I couldn't give your body the proper worship it deserved in those cramped quarters. I need a larger surface to work with."

Crash: "Well, there are plenty of surfaces to work with in there I'm sure."

She starts kissing him in the hall. He gets the room door unlocked and opens the door with her pressed against it. They are still standing up so he presses her against the wall long enough to shut the door behind him. An aggressive blur of flying clothes and hands all over each others bodies as Dean takes Crash against the wall in the room. He lifts her around his waist and deposits her on the bed. Their sweaty bodies clinging to each other as he pulls her to him time and time again. Her moans getting louder and louder with each thrust of his hips. She bit on his lower lip aggressively, but not hard enough to make him bleed before taking control of the situation and ending up back on top of him one more time.

Back with Sam and Jade, Jade is laying in Sam's arms feeling at complete ease with him. He made lazy circles on her back with his hand.

Sam: "What are you thinking about?"

Jade: "I'm thinking about what's going to happen when we have to leave Vegas."

Sam: "Why are you thinking about that?"

Jade: "I have to think about what's going to happen next in order to stay ahead of the game. Somehow, Crash and I are going to have to learn to defend ourselves against this shadow creature that showed itself to her and Dean. How can I fight something that is not even human? It doesn't have a pulse and it doesn't bleed. So, how am I supposed to hurt something that is immortal?"

Sam: "With knowledge. You arm yourself with its weaknesses and attack those. If it's some sort of shadow demon, we perform an exorcism on it and send it back to hell. We can trap it in a devil's trap. We find who's controlling the thing and destroy what's giving it power."

Jade: "Sure. Sounds simple enough. Just trap it and send it back to hell. Like it's going to knock on the door and say "here I am. Please trap me."

Sam: "I never claimed it was an easy job. You're going to have to arm yourself with knowledge. If you keep your head strong, it can't feed on your weakness."

Jade: "My weakness would be Crash. That's why it showed itself to her and Dean. It knows that I would do anything to protect my sister."

Sam: "Let's not worry about that right now. I'm sure Dean and Crash can help try to fight this thing as well. Remember, you have me to help you and I've had experience with these types of things before. There is no way I will let this thing hurt you or Crash."

Jade: "That's just it, Sam. Dean is your weakness now that your father is gone. This thing knows Dean would do anything to protect you as well. If this thing kills them or hurts them, it leaves us open for the taking."

Sam: "That's when we fight it on our own. We fight it together. You will survive this. I swear to you on my life that you will survive this. I won't let this thing take another person I care about."

For the first time in a long time, Jade felt safe in another person's arms. She drifted off to sleep and let Sam's heart beat comfort her. The next morning, she woke up to the sounds of the shower running. She stretched up and let her eyes adjust to the sun light streaming through the curtains. She didn't see Crash and it looked like the other bed hadn't been touched all night.

She calls Crash's cell phone.

Crash: "'yello?"

Jade: "I like how you came right back to the room when I asked you to last night."

Crash: "Sorry, I was getting some information out of Dean."

Jade: "Yeah. I can see that. You're bed hasn't been slept in and there are no messages on my phone assuring me that your OK and in one piece somewhere."

Crash: "Well, I am in one piece and I am in Dean's room. Seriously, I was getting information out of him. Is Sam still in our room?"

Jade: "Yeah. He's in the shower. That's how I knew it wasn't you."

Crash: "All right. When he comes out of the shower, tell him we need to talk. All four of us."

Jade: "Yeah. All right. Hey, next time I call you and I have a concern, try not to treat me like I'm your mother. You're the only family I have left and I am trying to watch out for your best interest. Running off with some hot stranger is not exactly safe."

Crash: "Only if you remind yourself that you're in Vegas to have fun not worry about your little sister."

Jade: "It's a deal. Go get yourself cleaned up, skank."

Crash: "Speak for yourself, hoe."

They hang up and Jade walks into the bathroom. Sam is standing in front of the mirror in his towel getting ready to brush his teeth.

Jade: "Good morning, sexy."

She walks over and gives him a pat on the ass before lingering her hand on his well, toned abs.

Sam: "Good morning, yourself beautiful. Sleep good?"

Jade: "Yeah. I slept really good. No weird dreams last night."

She takes off her clothes and gets into the shower.

Sam: "I guess that's a good thing."

Jade: "To me it is."

He finishes brushing his teeth when he can hear that Jade is under the water in the shower and probably can no longer hear him speaking to her. He shaves his face and walks out of the bathroom in his towel forgetting that Crash has a key to the room.

Crash decides to leave Dean and go change her clothes. She was feeling kind of dirty putting her clean body in a pair of nasty dirty clothes from the night before. Sam is reaching for his clothes as the door comes open and Crash comes in by herself.

Crash: "Hello Sammy."

Her eyes dance over his body like she is very pleasantly surprised by what she walked in on. She closes the door behind her and has a seat on the other bed.

Crash: "Changing clothes?"

Sam: "Yeah. I guess you can say that. I take it you came back to do the same thing."

Crash: "Yup. That was the idea. Then I found this gorgeous, tall, Greek God of a man standing half naked in my hotel room and it made me lose my train of thought."

Sam: "Well, thank you for the complement. Jada is in the shower getting cleaned up."

He half attempts to slide his boxers under the towel out of respect for Crash sitting there. Crash is praying for the towel to just fall to his knees and let her see what it's hiding underneath. Sam can feel her eyes watching his every move. He looks up at her and she clears her throat like nothing was going on and starts digging in her suitcase for clothes of her own to change into. The shower shuts off signaling that Jade was on her way into the next room.

Crash gathers up her Levi's, underwear, bra and purple shirt and heads towards the bathroom with them. Sam loses the towel once she is behind the closed door and continues dressing.

Crash: "Holy shit! I am obviously lusting after the wrong brother."

She sets her stuff down on an empty corner of the counter and starts changing.

Jade: "Hey! Back up off Sam. That's my piece of candy. You stick to that cocky ass smart ass of yours."

Crash: "Did you see that body on him? Good Lord have mercy. I was drooling while I was looking for my clothes and he was just dressing like it was normal for me to stand there and watch."

Jade: "What's he supposed to do? Drop his towel and throw you on the bed while I walk in and join?"

Crash: "Sure why not?"

Jade: "You're my sister! I am not trying to look at you naked like that."

She finishes brushing her teeth and leaves Crash in private to get dressed. She walks out and Sam is dressed now and brushing his hair in the vanity mirror. Jade shakes her head.

Sam: "What? What's wrong?"

Jade: "My sister is what's wrong. She's a horny hoe."

She tosses her towel on top of the other one and walks to where her suitcase is. She gets her bra and underwear out and puts them on. Sam is watching her dress in a similar matter to what Crash was watching him a few minutes earlier.

Sam: "What else is new?"

Jade: "Exactly. That's my point right there."

She picks out some black jeans and a black and white shirt with Captain Jack Sparrow on the front.

Jade: "I guess your horny brother is going to come over here and we're all supposed to have a big POW wow of some sort."

Sam: "That's going to be fun."

Jade sprays on her Endless Love by Victoria Secret and joins Sam at the mirror to fix her own hair. Sam puts his arm around her waist and puts his nose in her neck sending a chill down her spine.

Sam: "You smell good."

Jade: "Thank you."

Crash walks out fully dressed and ready to go.

Crash: "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting you two?"

Jade: "You're always interrupting something. I'm used to it."

Crash: "Carry on. I'll just be over there."

She gestures towards her own bed and walks over and sits down. Sam comes over and sits on Jade's bed while she fixes her hair and stuff. There is a knock on the door.

Crash: "Saved by the knock."

She answers the door and Dean is standing there freshly showered and smelling good. She leans in so she can smell his scent and he hugs her and kisses her.

Crash: "Come on in, sexy."

He comes into the room. Jade plops down on the bed next to Sam and grabs her lap top.

Dean: "Two peas in a pod. Sammy is attached to his lap top too. The only man I know who brings it to Vegas to do work."

Sam: "Someone needs to. Your obviously not one bit concerned about this shadow creature that showed itself to you."

Dean: "Contrary to popular belief, I am concerned about this creature. See, encase you've forgotten it's our job to get rid of things like this. We just need to find away to kill the son of a bitch."

Sam: "Yeah and how are we going to find away to kill it if I don't do some research or have some help doing research on its origins."

Dean: "That's why we make such a great team."

Jade: "All right. I am new to this whole thing. What do I just type Shadow Creatures into the search bar and see what pops up?"

She tries doing just that and some random stuff comes up on the Googlesearch. Gargoyles, demons all sorts of different legends come up. 500 pages worth of different things. Nothing quite ringing true to what she saw in her vision that attacked Dean and Crash.

Suddenly, there is a ringing sound effect like a phone.

Crash: "What the fuck was that?"

Jade: "My e-mail. Sorry if you're all deaf."

She turns the sound down.

Jade: "I had the volume up cuz I was watching some stuff on the DVD player last night before Sam came over."

She brings up the e mail and it is from an unknown sender and an unknown location.

Jade: "What the hell? Unknown address and unknown sender. I didn't send out any e-mails last night. So, it's not a mailer demon telling me my message wasn't delivered and it's not junk mail or a virus cuz my blocker would've caught it."

Sam: "Open it up. It might be something important."

Crash: "It could be Dad."

Jade: "Oh please. Why the hell would Dad be trying to get in touch with me after 6 months of no contact and asking me not to call his cell."

She opens the mail and an encrypted message comes up.

Jade: "OK. How computer savvy are you, Sam?"

Sam: "I can get most things cracked. Let me see."

She hands him her lap top.

Sam: "Oh I know what this is. I'll be right back. Sit tight."

He jumps up off the bed and goes to his and Dean's room.

Crash gives Jade a confused look.

Jade: "Don't ask me. Apparently he speaks computer and went to get his translation guide or something."

Dean: "Is it another language or just a series of numbers?"

Jade: "A serious of numbers set up in a format like you would write a letter in English."

Crash: "Why would someone send you an e-mail with just numbers in it?"

Dean: "Sounds like someone is going through a lot of trouble to get a message to you."

Jade: "They don't want this mail getting into the wrong hands and if it does get to someone who doesn't need to see it, it won't make sense cuz of all this."

She shows her the e-mail. It looks like a giant number search, but the numbers are arranged in sentence format. Like they are spelling out words.

Crash: "Good thing you got that. I would try to connect the numbers like a puzzle search."

Sam comes back with his own lap top and their dad's old journal that he hadn't used in awhile.

Sam: "It's a code. Each number represents a letter of the alphabet. We just need to piece together the letters the numbers represent."

Dean: "That's my college boy."

Sam: "This is a very serious letter and whoever sent it took lots of caution to make sure nobody else could understand this."

Crash: "Yeah. Including the four people who are supposed to be reading it and understanding it."

Jade: "One person. It was in my e-mail box and marked urgent. It said nothing about anyone else reading it or needing a translation guide to decode the damn thing. I am not a fucking detective. Why doesn't this man just speak English for Christ's Sake?"

Sam: "Cuzhe knows that you would freak out if he just put an e-mail in your box that said "I need you to help me fight an unseen supernatural force of some sort. I can't explain it to you because I don't want you to get hurt. Protect your sister and don't try to find me."

Crash: "That does sound kind of cheesy. Is that what the numbers translate to?"

Sam: "Give me some time. It's gonna take awhile to go through all the letters."

Jade throws herself back against the pillows on the bed in frustration.

Jade: "I want to scream right now. How am I supposed to arm myself with knowledge when I don't even know what this thing is? I would like to buy a clue, please."

Sam: "Same way I did it. Read the legends and see if any of them sound familiar. Like if this creature attached itself to your family because of your father's deal or your sister's connection to ghosts on earth brought it on."

Dean: "Like some sort of hitch hiker?"

Sam: "Yeah. Cuz this thing didn't pop up until you and Crash were alone in the parking garage together. It didn't show it's self to Jade. It chose to show it's self to Crash specifically."

Jade: "Yes, but I was dreaming about the whole attack. I saw the creature before it attacked Crash. I saw what it looked like and everything. I could show you a perfect picture of this thing and I wasn't even physically there."

Crash: "It looked like a grey dragon, but it wasn't a dragon cuz it didn't breathe fire and it flew. It had long claws on its feet and it made a hideous noise when Dean shot the rock salt at it.

I don't know if you guys watch movies ever, but for lack of a better description, it looked like that flying Vampire thing in Underworld. It was ugly and not human at all. It didn't even look like it had eyes, but it had some sort of something that told it I was there with Dean."

Jade: "And it's connected to my stupid dreams I've been having. Those odd ass dreams were about Sam and Dean and their father. Those all lead you and I to them. Somehow Dean and Sam are meant to help us find the source behind these flying creature things from the underworld. I didn't have one flash back or dream last night when I was in Sam's arms."

Crash: "Hopefully this letter will help us get to the bottom of things."

Jade: "Hopefully."

She forwards the mail to Sam's computer and continues on her Google search for some clue about this shadow creature and why it would be searching out her and her sister. The logical answer that came back to her loud and clear was it was following her father and her father had been trying to get in contact with her to warn her about this thing getting closer.

The thing attached itself to her dream because she was dreaming about the boys and their father.

Crash entertains herself by kissing Dean.

Sam continued to go through each number sequence in the letter and make English out of it. After about 20 minutes go by,

Sam: "I got it. It's all decoded now."

Jade: "Thank God. These two were going to need a room soon."

Crash: "Hey, we're board. We don't have computers to keep us busy. What did you find out anyway?"

Jade: "A whole lot of the same old shit. It's attached to Dad and Dad was trying to warn me about it and that's why he stopped talking to me. Now this thing is after you because of your connection to the earth bound spirits."

Crash: "Lovely. This means I have to go through some voodoo magic to keep myself safe from that thing."

Dean: "You don't need voodoo magic. You have us and we're the best protection from evil spirits and what not."

Crash: "Excuse me if I'm not the "oh my hero. Please protect me" type that you're used to."

Dean: "I don't expect you to be the "please protect me" type. I plan on training you with all the knowledge and stuff that I have. So you are ready to fight this thing when you are confronted by yourself."

Crash: "There's an assuring thought. Being confronted by a freaken pissed off spirit by myself in a dark place. No thank you."

Jade: "You won't be by yourself if I have anything to say about it. I won't let this thing take you or dad away from me. We're going to fight it until the end."

Sam brings up the translated letter on the lap top so everyone can see it.

If you are reading this letter, I am already dead. You need to get to the Tree House. I'm sure you know where that is. Tell your mother I'm sorry it had to come down to this. I never wanted to hurt any of you. This fight just got too dangerous.

Jada, I want you to protect your sister. You're sister has a gift and the demon that killed me is attracted to that gift. You can never let this demon near her. There are weapons that will defend you against this demon and the creatures that work for it in the location. You must teach your sister to protect her self.

Cheryl, I want you to be careful. This gift you have is very dangerous. You're sister knows when you are in danger. I don't want you to go off on your own away from her. Listen to your sister very carefully. She is trying to help you defend yourself in this war.

As for me, it is too late. The demon has taken me.

By now, you have probably discovered my connection to John Winchester and his family. All you have read is true. John is a hunter just like I am. He was fighting this demon the same as I.

I am hoping that his boys have found you and are protecting both of you. I am sorry it had to be like this. I wanted to teach you myself how to fight and defend yourselves in this war. Now I pass the honor to the boys

I prayed to God that this would never touch either of you or your mother. The hunt is the reason why I was never there for you girls when you were growing up. I tried to keep this demon away from the family. I'm just sorry that I missed out on so much of your lives.

I was there for the graduations and I was there when you made your choices to go to college and to get the jobs you are working. I've been keeping very close tabs on both of you girls and I love you both very much. I am very proud of the women you have both become and the mothers you will be one day. I was never unfaithful to your mother. I've been a married man all this time.

I don't expect you girls to understand or even for your mother to read this, but I had to get it off my chest. There are some things at the old house I want you to get from the garage. They are now your weapons to defend yourself in this hunt.

You are to grab both duffel bags and there are a couple of wooden boxes and some old books. Now, the old books don't look like much, but they will help in the fight against the creatures that you will come across. Please be careful and don't let anyone know what you are doing. Cover your tracks. Every little thing counts and every little thing leaves a clue.

Sam: "That's the end of the English translation. The rest are all coordinates."

Jade: "Coordinates? Are you shitting me? I can't read coordinates."

Crash: "But I can and so can Dean and Sam."

Sam: "Yeah. Our father was in the military. We know all about this stuff."

Jade: "Well, apparently you two are going to help us on this grand quest towards ridding the world of evil or some such movie genre crap."


End file.
